Magnet
by Kirriri
Summary: Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine are in love. Even if the world is against them, nothing can stop them. Can Miku's mom? How strong is their love? With Luka's ex-fiance Gakupo destroy their love? Find out : MikuxLuka *Beware its girlxgirl, you don't like? You don't read ;


In the deepest part of me, a tiny flame was lighted. Before I knew it, my whole heart became ignited. Wandering as a butterfly, I aimlessly took flight. I found myself falling apart alighted in your palm.

She let go of my hands entwined around her own instead I pressed my lips to hers.

"Hm Miku." Luka moaned.

"What?" I stubbornly growled.

"Len and Rin will be home soon." I shook my head letting my thin green strands fall over my eyes. Even if people say that what we have is wrong, when I'm with her I burn up all the more.

"I don't care! I want you to hold me tight! I don't want to let you go, just reassure me every night."

"Reassure you of what, Miku?" Luka gently asked planting butterfly kisses over my bare neck.

"Make me believe that no matter what they say we're in love, baby." I mutter. She threw her head back and laughed. Her eyes turned serious and she frowned.

"You should no already. I love you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Don't listen to their words. Listen to my own." She kissed me in the dark, like we could never come apart. Intoxicated by you, I am consumed, I want to drown in this fantasy.

"Their here." Luka whispered sitting up. I sighed quickly pulling on my skirt and blouse.

"Fine." I said throwing open the bedroom door. The two blonde twins came rushing by towards their bedrooms but both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh it's just Miku." Rin stated bluntly. I gave her a strange look.

"Just Miku? Yeah what about it? No hello? No I love you so much sister Miku!" I stubbornly exclaim.

"Well I mean your always here. It's not like your in college or anything. Len and I are still high schoolers even if you aren't. Your nothing new." Rin scoffed. I sighed in defeat and Luka patted my shoulders.

"That's rude, Rin. Anyways Miku shouldn't you be going home. Your mom is probably worried."

"Yeah I know. See ya."

When I got home my mom sat at the couch with her legs strictly crossed. As soon as I walked in she bolted up. She was clutching something in her hand so hand her knuckles were white. Was I in trouble? It's only 6, I'm not late . . .

"Miku. Sit down right now." She said. Her voice was strictly serious. I fallowed her command and she towered over me.

"Okay . . ."

"Now what is this?" My blood went cold. She was holding a photograph. It was one of me and her. Luka . . . It showed us from elbows up, bare our lips sealed together.

"I – I . . ." I couldn't speak. My mother's eyes were cold and stared at me as if I was a disease ridden corpse.

"Is this you?" Mom snapped. I slowly nodded and she let out a scream and threw the photograph at me. "I didn't raise you to be . . . to be gay! Leave this woman! Never speak to her again! You're disgusting! Weird! Wrong! I – I . . . Aaah! Go to your room! And do NOT leave it!"

The tears were running down my cheeks before I could make it to my room. I slammed the white door and slid against it burring my face into my arms. No . . .

I need you to restrain me, I need you to need me more and more. If you love me, show me, and know me further than you have gone before . . . Call it weird, but this feeling – this love is something that I simply can't ignore. My cell phone chimed and I whipped it from my pocket and felt another sob catch me.

I flipped the phone open and pressed it to my ear craving to hear her sweet voice. "Miku, Miku? Hello? Are you okay . . . I'm outside. I had a bad feeling. Wait are you crying?"

"I'm coming." I barely manage to say. I throw my phone onto my bed and slid open the window over my bed. I climbed onto the small roof and looked down at a bewildered Luka. Her gorgeous pink hair whipped around her as she stared wide eyed at me. I expertly slipped down the roof landing on the rough bushes. Luka rushed to me wrapping her arms around me.

"What happened?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Let's just run until we find somewhere to run to." I whispered. And so we ran. Hand in hand we ran until we reached the spot under the bridge where we first met.

I sat there with my head in her lap. I had already told her what happened and she idly played with my hair as we stayed like that in a comforting silence.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. I sat up clinging to her arm.

"What, why are you sorry?" I sniffled. The image of my furious mother flashed behind my eyes.

"I think I know who gave your mom that picture."

" . . . Who?"

"My ex-fiance. Gakupo."

"I see . . . I don't care though. I – I still love you. I can't ignore this feeling. I don't give a damn about what my mom thinks. You're more important to me." I confessed.

"I know Miku but she's still your only family."

"And your my only love." It seems I've let my heart lead me astray. It's all because I've melted my life with hers. So much pressure weighs upon our shoulders that we can't be just soft touches and whispers.

"This isn't just another dream. This is the real thing. This is reality! You and I, together face to face. If you really want to run away together you have to be able to do it with the knowledge that from this point on we can't go back! But that's okay, because I'd give up the world just to be with you, precious one." She said making me have tears in my eyes again.

"Yes. I just want to go." She helped me up. In a blur, with our hands entwined we ended up at the bullet train station. We board the train and as we arrive in a new city dawn beaks colder than I've ever seen before. I'm driven to tears by anxiety.

"It'll be okay." She whispered to me. But I could hear her voice was wavering. I thought back to our conversation only yesterday.

I want you to hold me tight . . . and reassure me every night. Make me believe that no matter what they say we're in love baby. Kiss me in the dark, like we could never come apart. Intoxicated by you. I am consumed, wanting to drown in you. Those were the words that always run through my mind.

Looking into her eyes I'm absolutely magnetized. If they took me away, God, I swear that I'd be pulled back to you. This I know is true.

And on my life I promise you . . .

"But that's okay, because I'd give up the world just to be with you, my precious one." That's what she said to me with her whole heart. But no. I was being selfish. I was pulling her away from Len and Rin the kid's she's taken care of. I took her from her job and home because I had a fight with my mother.

Just to make me happy I don't want to do this to her. I stopped in my tracks on the busy sidewalk we walked on in silence/

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"On my life I promise you I'll make you happy. And this isn't how I can do it. Let's go home." I said smiling as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"Thank you, my love."


End file.
